The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a magnetic memory device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry due to theirs compact size, multifunction, and/or low manufacturing cost. Semiconductor memory devices among the semiconductor devices may store logic data. Since magnetic memory devices among the semiconductor memory devices may operate at high speed and have nonvolatile characteristics, they have attracted considerable attention as the next generation semiconductor memory devices.
The magnetic memory device may generally include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. The magnetic tunnel junction pattern may include two magnetic structures and an insulation layer interposed therebetween. The resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may vary depending on magnetization directions of the two magnetic structures. For example, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have high resistance when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic structures are anti-parallel and low resistance when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic structures are parallel. The magnetic memory device may write/read data using the resistance difference between the high and low resistances of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern.